the new girl
by Zoe Stone
Summary: What happens when a new meister and weapon shows up at the DWMA? Tori and her weapon, Death show up and takes on the students at the DWMA. Find out what happens when Black Star tries to take her on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**MAKA**

We were called to the death room pretty early this morning, I wonder whats going on.

"What do you thinks up?" I said turning to Soul.

"I don't know, but better be cool." He replied without even looking at me.

"Lord Death you wanted to see us." I said as we entered the death room.

"Ah, Maka and Soul you made it, we're just about to start." death said.

"What's this about father?" Kid asked.

"Well there is going to be a new meister and weapon coming to day and I need you to test their strength" death replied.

"Cool, a new kid to test." soul said.

_What if this kids stronger than any of us? _was all I could ask myself.

All of us walked out of the death room and headed for the front steps. Once outside, black star started to climb the building with Tsubaki. Kid, Liz, and Patty stood by on of the pillars, and soul sat on the ground while I leaned against the wall.

**Tori**

Death called me and told me he had his best students waiting to test my strength. The hood of my cloak was starting to bother me, but I kept it on.

"Death, are we there yet?" I asked my weapon walking beside me.

"We'll be there soon." he said.

"Good." I answered.

Soon enough we were walking up the steps the DWMA academy, waiting for us was a guy with three white stripes on the side of his head, and another with white hair. There were also three girls waiting two were dressed in almost the same outfits, then other was dressed like a school girl.

"You must be the new kid." the kid with white hair said

"Yep and you must be Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and then that leaves Black*Star and Tsubaki where are they?" I said pointing to each one.

They all looked surprised that I knew who they were.

"H-how did you know that?" Kid asked.

"That's classified." I answered.

"HEY YOU, I'M THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK*STAR." Black Star yelled from one of the spikes that protruded from the academy.

"SO WHO AM I GOING AGAINST FIRST?" I yelled so that Black*Star could hear me as well.

"I AM ALWAYS GO FIRST." Black*Star shouted

Jumping from the spike he landed on his feet with Tsubaki right next to him.

"Ok, lets go!" I shouted flinging of my cloak. Death did the same changing into a scythe and landing in my hand.

"Shit, shes a syth meister. Tsubaki" Black*Star said.

"Right" Tsubaki said changing in to a syth on a chain.

"speed star!" Black*Star shouted. In a flash he was gone and reappeared again near me then disappeared. I knew what was coming, and got ready.

_wait for it, wait for it, now! _I thought to myself. Once he attacked, Black star thought he had me, but turned out he got a big surprise when I blocked it and kicked him in the face.

**BLACK*STAR**

_Damn shes strong and she knows how to counter every attack. _I thought to myself. I've never been beaten by a girl before. God she hits hard, she kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying.

"Done yet?" she asked.

"Black*Star never gives up" I said and charged at her. she stepped a side and kicked me again...

**Soul**

I was staring with dis belief as Black*Star was being beaten by girl it was hard to believe.

"Soul, how are we going to beat that?" my partner Maka asked.

"I couldn't tell you, Maka." I answered

I had to admit she was pretty cute, with her black hair in a braid down her back and how she wore jean shorts and a black tank top. Her weapon on the other hand, seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't place were I'd seen him before.

Black*Star came flying toward Maka and I, luckily we moved out of the way before we got hit.

"So, now are you done Black*Star?" she asked.

Looking back at Black*Star, we saw that he had browses, and was bleeding on one side of his face. Looking back at the girl she had no marks on her at all.

"What the hell did you do to him" I shouted at her.

Instead of answering her weapon turned back into his human form, and pulled a small vile from his side bag. He tilted Black*Stars head back, and poured some of the liquid from the vile into his mouth. Black*Stars eyes fluttered and then opened them all the way.

"Wh-what just happened? Did I win?" Black*Star asked.

"Ya kid you won." The girl said.

With that Black*Star jumped off the ground.

"Yeah, I beat... what's your name?" Black*Star asked.

"One I really won, I only said that to get you up and moving to make sure you were ok,and two the names Tori." the girl answered.

"Wow your good, so I guess it's our turn." Kid said.

"Cool lets go" Tori respond, and with that her weapon turned back into it's weapon form.

**Kid**

So this is the kid that my father was having us test. shes skinny, but seems pretty powerful.

"Liz, Patty."

"Right"

"OKAY"

Liz and Patty both changed into their twin pistol forms and we were ready to go. Just as we were about to attack Tori was already running toward us.

_She moves so fast, how? _

Before I knew it I had a cut on my left shoulder.

"Thought I would throw you off _balance"_ she said putting extra emphasis on balance.

She knew my weakness without anyone telling her, how? Before I could react to anything she hit me in the gut. I bent over and coughed up blood.

"Done yet?" she said even thought we had just begun fighting.

"No" I coughed.

"Very well" she said standing back for me to get up.

I got up slowly and stood facing Tori and her scythe. She didn't move and her scythe was hanging of her back by her shoulder. I raised Liz and Patty and astarted to fire on her. When the smoke cleared Tori wasn't standing there anymore.

**Tori **

I was surprised that Kid was even able to get up after that last blow. But when he started to open fire I was able to dodge. Coming up behind him I kicked out his knees, and held the blade of Death to his neck.

"Done now?" I asked.

"Yes can I get up now?" Kid said.

Removing Deaths blade from his neck I helped him up.

"How did you know that my weakness is that everything has to be symmetrical?" Kid asked.

"You have two weapon partners, everything about you says that I have to have everything perfect. That's your one flaw." I answered.

"Wow so do you know all our flaws?" Maka asked.

"Yes and no. I told you Kids, Patty's is that she can never take anything seriously, Liz is that she seems to be brave but in reality shes rather scared, Black*Star's is that he thinks hes better than everybody else, Soul's is that he thinks hes cool when in reality he makes a full of himself most of the time, and Maka your flaw is that your to serious you need to balance out your life and have a little fun." I answered.

"Wow she is good and Maka and I haven't even fought her yet" Soul said.

"Are you ready to fight or not?" I asked Maka and Soul.

"I wouldn't yet" Lord Death said.

"Lord Death its good to see you again." I said.

"And you Tori, before you start fighting Maka and Soul you might want to explain things to the group." Lord Death said.

"Of course how silly of me I forgot" I said taking a seat on the ground mu weapon next to me.

"Wait what is she explaining?" Maka asked.

"Why don't you sit down and she will tell you" Lord Death said walking back to the death room.

"Ok so where should I start? Ok I know. Did Lord Death tell you why I'm here other than he called me here?" I asked after everyone had sat down.

"No we never really got the story." Kid said.

"I'm here because you guys need some training and I'm not really a student here anymore so I now a trainer for every student that needs one." I explained

"So your a teacher?" Black*Star asked.

"No I'm a student and a trainer. I start the school again tomorrow, but I'm also able to help the students that need the training." I explained.

"Wait your a student..." Soul began before I interrupted again.

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS I WILL GET THERE!" I shouted.

"Okay now as I was saying I'm here as a student again, my weapon is Spirit, but please call him Death he much prefers it. His full name is Spirit Evans, if your wondering Soul if hes related to you, yes he is hes your twin brother..."

**Sorry guys there's your cliff hanger you'll fin out what happens in the next chapter. I forgot to do this at the beginning I don't own any clams to these characters but Tori know as the "New Girl in the story." The next chapter should be up next week or so. Please comment I need to know your feed back. **


	2. Chapter 2

Maka

Her last words seemed to ring in my head. Hes Souls brother, I never new he had a brother maybe he didn't either. Looking at his face I could tell that he wasn't very happy with the news of his brother being here.

"Soul are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I'm just ready to kick her ass." Soul said with a stare of loathing.

"Well then shall we get started then?" Tori asked with sarcasm in her voice

It made Soul even more mad that she was mocking him.

"Ready Maka?" He asked.

"Sure am" I said and Soul changed into a scythe.

"Lets go Death this girl needs to be tough to control her weapon." Tori shout as Death turned into a scythe.

I find it funny that we cant see his face, its covered by a hood, but I presume that he looks some what like Soul. We stood there facing each other waiting for the other one to make the first move. A few minutes later Tori starts to charge me I stand my ground seeing what shes going to do, but before she reached me...

"That's enough Tori you may be a great fighter, but I only need to test Black*Star and Death at this point."

**Tori**

"Yes Lord Death." I said stoping in my tracks.

"Please come inside and Death please take the hood off." Lord Death asked.

Death took his hood off as he was asked, everyone seemed surprised by how much he looked like Soul. The thing that I liked is how much more they were surprised that Death came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and hide his face in my hair.

"What hes shy what do you expect and we're dating." I said tapping Death's arms.

He let go and we walked inside the DWMA.

"Hey so do you and Death have a place to stay while your in town?" Maka asked earning a glare from Soul.

"No not really I was going to go bunk in a basement that I used to stay in when I was little." I answered.

"You used to live in Death City, what happened, get kicked out?" Soul asked starting to take interest in the conversation.

"I left because I met


End file.
